one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Grimes vs Chuck Greene
Rick Grimes vs Chuck Greene is ZackAttackX's eighteenth One Minute Melee. Description The Walking Dead vs Dead Rising! They are the zombies' worst nightmares but who is the best? We'll let the clock decide! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Royal Flush Plaza - Fortune City. Rick Grimes was searching the plaza of Fortune City. Carl had been bitten and there was only one cure that he knew of - Zombrex! He reached Roy's Mart in the hopes of finding some. When he arrived, he saw a man in a yellow jacket with the word "Ijiek" on it. This could only mean one thing: Chuck Greene was here! "Well, look who it is! The man who started it all, Chuck Greene." Chuck looked up from the shelf. "No, man. It wasn't me. I've been set up." Rick saw that Chuck held a blue box in his hand. It didn't take a genius to realise that it was a box of Zombrex. "Yeah, it's easy to say that, isn't it? Thousands of people say otherwise, though." He drew his gun and pointed at Chuck. "You're little scheme got my son infected, and now it's payback time!" He fired a single shot and Chuck ducked behind a nearby shelf. He pulled out HIS gun and readied himself. IT'S THE FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL! FIGHT! Rick ducked behind a nearby shelf, firing at Chuck. Chuck rolled behind another shelf and took aim. He fired at the shelf to lure out his opponent. Rick had sneaked around the other side of the shelf and grabbed a nearby lead pipe. He smacked Chuck on the back with the pipe. Chuck fell to the ground in pain and Rick loomed above him, magnum in hand. Chuck kicked Rick in the leg, causing him to drop his gun. Chuck then kicked the gun away and rolled out of the way of a stomp from Grimes. Rick swung with the lead pipe again, but Chuck grabbed the pipe and kicked Rick in the gut. Chuck, lead pipe in hand, swung at Rick, who ducked. Chuck hit a shelf and Rick ran for his magnum. He reached it, but Chuck was already pursuing him, wielding a Defiler. He swung again at Rick, who dodged and fired at Greene. The bullet hit him in the leg. Chuck desperately rolled out of Roy's Mart and into the Plaza. Chuck couldn't go back for his Defiler OR handgun. He was down to his Knife Gloves. He hid behind a sign and ate a Pineapple to heal himself. Rick ran out of the mart and took aim... but could not find his target. Chuck ran out from behind the sign and slashed Rick with the Knife Gloves. Rick dropped his weapon and fell back into a wall. He looked back to see Chuck charging at the now defenseless cop. Chuck then proceeded to impale Grimes with his Knife Gloves. K.O! As the cop fell, Chuck's transceiver rang again. "Chuck, there's a boy crying in Ye Olde Toybox in the Royal Flush Plaza. He's holding tightly to his arm. You don't think he's infected, do you?" Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... CHUCK GREENE!Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gun Fights Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees